Morning Pleasure
by AnimeWriterAndLover
Summary: Okay title sucks. Remake of Early in the Morning but Bleach version. Story involves red bean paste and teasing. Rated T for suggested themes. ;)


**Yo! So this is a Bleach version of the one-shot I made for LOK(Legend of Korra). I'm a big- wait scratch that, HUGE fan of IchiHime. They are my OTP and will stay like that till the end of time. Anyways, I changed a few things to make it different so please enjoy! Now Read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach :'(**

* * *

The sunlight was beating down on Orihime's closed eyes, making her wake up. Stretching, she sat up and looked over to where her husband would sleep but his spot was empty. _Maybe there's a hollow and he's defeating it right now, _Orihime thought getting up from the bed. _But I don't sense one, _she thought again.

Orihime dismissed the thought and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once done, she opened the bedroom door and her nostrils were filled with freshly made food. Orihime walked to the end of the hall to see a specific orange haired man in the kitchen, cooking.

Shirtless.

With a small smile, Orihime slowly walked toward him. She about to touch him to scare him when she was stopped by the sound of Ichigo's voice.

"Hime, I know you're behind me." he said without turning around, his focus still on the food.

Orihime put on a pout with her arms crossed. "How did you know I was there?"

Ichigo let out a little laugh. "I heard the bedroom door open and close." He grabbed a plate and put the eggs that he made on it. Turning around, he handed the plate to Orihime with a small smile. "For you."

Orihime looked at the eggs and her gray eyes widened. "You put red bean paste in it!" She grabbed the plate out of Ichigo's hands and skipped all the way to couch. Ichigo followed her with a smile. He sat down next to her as she took her first bite.

Orihime closed her eyes and sighed in satisfaction. "These are the best eggs ever!" She leaned over to Ichigo and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, Hime." Ichigo said as he leaned in and gave Orihime a kiss on the lips. When they pulled away, Orihime noticed how dark it was in the room. She set the plate down on the coffee table and walked over to the window.

After opening the curtains, Orihime pretended that she was a vampire and hissed at the sunlight, covering her face. She fell dramatically behind the couch and played dead. After a few seconds, Orihime gave up and stood up.

"You were supposed to check to see if I was alright." she said with her arms crossed leaning against the back of the couch. Ichigo stood up, with a little laugh, and carried a piece of egg over to Orihime. With his knee on the cushion, he put the piece in Orihime's mouth. Ichigo noticed that there was a little bit of red bean paste on her cheek.

"Oh, you have some on your face." Orihime widened her eyes and lifted her hand to get it but held his hand up. "Let me get it." Leaning his head closer to her, Ichigo licked the food off her cheek, making Orihime's breath hitch. He hovered his mouth over Orihime's and slowly leaned in. But right before their lips touched, he pulled away very fast and walked to where the plate was.

Orihime's face turned deep red. _I hate it when he does that, _she thought. _How can I get him back?_ Looking down at her clothes, which were a pair of shorts and his white T-shirt, an idea popped in her head. Orihime smiled as she walk out from behind the couch. She then started to fan her face with her hand.

"Man, it's getting really hot in here. Don't you think? I think I'll take off my shirt." Ichigo stiffened and quickly looked at Orihime. She pulled the shirt up revealing a pink laced bra. Ichigo's face reddened and his eyes widened as Orihime walked in front of him.

Slowly sensing that she was teasing him, Ichigo decided to play along. Since he already had his shirt off, he had to think of a way to take off his board shorts. _Bingo,_ he thought. "Geese. These shorts are super tight. They're killing me." He bent down and took off his shorts leaving him in boxers.

Sighing, Orihime said, "I can never get the right clothes to fit me. I mean, these shorts won't stay on. Look." Pulling the shorts down, Orihime was left in a bra and underwear.

So there stood the two orange haired couple. Standing in front of each other half-naked. Both had the urge to give in, but didn't want to stop teasing the other. Ichigo crossed his arms seeing that he won since it looked like Orihime didn't have any more ideas. The healer's mind was going crazy. _What do I do now?! _she thought. After thinking for a few seconds, she came up with something and made her move.

"Gosh, this bra is starting to itch me. Maybe if I..." Orhime reached behind her and started to slowly unhook the bra.

_Fuck_ was all Ichigo thought as he smashed his lips into hers. He lifted her up and Orihime responded by wrapping her arms and legs around him. Ichigo carried her down their apartment's small hallway to the bedroom, still kissing her. Kicking the door open, Ichigo practically threw Orihime on the bed and he climbed on top of her.

Orihime's giggles were heard throughout the apartment. Ichigo was in the middle of taking Orhime's bra off when she put her hand on Ichigo's well-built chest to stop him from proceeding.

"I win." she said with a grin. Ichigo rolled his eyes before he recaptured her lips once again. They spent the rest of the day in each others arms.

.

.

.

* * *

**There, now I have a story about Ichigo and Orihime. And a sexy one to be exact. ;)**

**You know, I'm kinda thinking about changing my account name to something else. I mean, I still love LOK. BTW, I'm excited for season 3! o^o - Upside down smiley face.**

**Anyways, I'm gonna go think of another name. LegendOfKorra4Ever out!**


End file.
